WiFi is increasing in popularity and is often used for mission critical networks. Access points belonging to adjacent networks can interfere with mission critical wireless local area networks (“WLANs”). Mission critical WLANs may experience interference from overlapping basic service sets (“OBSSs”) at any time on any channel.